


Teaser fics

by Banananim



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananim/pseuds/Banananim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of fanfictions I'm working on that are multi-chapters that are still unfinished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaser fics

**Author's Note:**

> (Title still unknwon):Prologue  
> Implied twin! Ken/Jaehwan  
> Ken x Leo I Jaehwan x Hongbin   
> genre: action-assassin; au

 

_“I guess I can't just leave the past behind that easily.”_

Jaewhan pants as he slides down the concrete before leaning on Taekwoon’s broad shoulder. It’s not really the first time he had risked his life for what he holds important but it's getting a bit _tiring_. He had been living a double life for as long as he can remember, the person beside him can attest to that only because he's no different from him.

“You can still move forward.” Says the black haired lad who gingerly tilted Jaehwan's face to check for scratches. “Are you alright?”

“Never better,” Jaehwan sighs and slowly backs away, swatting Taekwoon's cold hand and standing up. “The past, I can live with it by myself for the rest of my life… as long as _Ken_ doesn’t get mixed up with it.”

“He won’t.” Taekwoon follows Jaewhan as they walk off the dark alley, dusting off his suit. He wonders how small his friend’s back had become compared to before he had left. How those shoulders sharpened and lowered with burden as he carries more than a life in his palms: his own life and his twin brother's.

When they were close to the exit, Taekwoon grabs the younger lad's thin wrist and stares at the latter intently.  

“Jaehwan-ah, your brother is my burden now,” He states seriously, not to threaten but for reassurance. “It’s time for you to stop being his shelter and find your own refuge.”

Jaewhan briefly looks back at him and chuckles bitterly, cold smoke forming out of his chapped lips as he spoke, “I... lost it along the way.”

Taekwoon looks down on their mud stained shoes before facing him again with a hint of guilt reflected on his dark orbs that Jaehwan knew so well. “You never lost _him_. You just failed to look for _him_ because you keep returning to me.”

“You make me sound so in love with you,” Jaehwan smiles bitterly at the dark sky that mirrored his usually lighter eyes.

“You always make yourself sound like that.“ Taekwoon corrected and the younger only smiles. It was that fake smile the older knew so well but failed to do anything about.  _“You just never truly did.”_

Jaehwan turns to fully look at him in the eyes, surprised and a little confused. Taekwoon doesn’t say more and just stares back, searching some recognition. He never received one, like always. 

“ _Hongbin_ —“

“Never let anybody hurt my brother—” Jaewhan interrupts him hastily, jabbing Taekwoon chest hard with his free hand. “—Or else.”

“Over my dead body.” Taekwoon winces but replies confidently.

“I trust you.”

“I know you do.”

Jaehwan acknowledges that with a nod as he turned on his heels slipping from the older’s hold and walking on a different path without looking back. When he's far enough to not feel the other's presence and turned into a freeway, he remembers his first kiss with Taekwoon. It was hot and tasted like blood, but like iron it burned and left a wound. When it healed, it left a scar and only now he realizes he was holding to an empty feeling he had long forgotten. Jaehwan suddenly finds himself laughing about it, one thing he almost forgotten he was capable off doing as well.

 _“Lee Jaehwan…silly Lee Jaehwan.”_  

When he cuts to another corner, he finally reaches the city lights. He ease in with the crowd, hands warm inside his pocket as he walks aimlessly to wherever his feet takes him.

_It’s about time to play a new game that might be less exciting than what he's used to._


End file.
